Everything Wrong with Stay in the Shadows
by Storysins
Summary: No Story is without Sin
1. Chapter 1

Everything Wrong with Stay in the Shadows.

Spoilers: Duh

Author: Ruffboy77

(Butch's P.O.V)

I get out of my car and I look at the building and sigh my name is Butch Miles I'm eight teen and a senior here at THA or Townsville High Arts and I'm known as the freak who somehow got in to the school

(There are so many spelling mistakes in this story that I'm gonna have a separate counter for those. Sin Counter: 1. Misspelled words Counter: 4)

I'm wearing a plaid forest green,gray,white, and black button down with a plain black under shirt with black jeans and black and forest green high top Nikes

(Butch is the definition of edge right now Sin Counter: 2)

I walk through the doors and I walk to my drum class and I sit in the back then the teacher walks in "alright students here's what we're going to be doing we're teaming up with guitar and bass classes then guitar and bass class walk in

(There's no end quotation marks after classes Sin Counter: 3)

Thy stand or lean against the walls "alright now that we're all here you guys are going to put on a performance and you'll be put in groups then the winner of the competition will perform in front of the school." the teacher said then the guitar teacher steps forward

(Wrong use of the word "Thy" Sin Counter: 4)

"we've already picked your groups and their on this list." He said then he puts the list on the board and then moves out of the way and the whole class runs up to the board except me

(Using "their" instead of "They're" which is grammatically correct Sin Counter: 5)

I could feel it that all of them are saying "please don't be with the freak." in their heads I sit at my drums then two guys walk out "alright Boomer we're in a group together, but who's Butch Miles?" Brick asked

(So from now on grammar mistakes will have it's own counter. for making me do more work plus 10 sins. Sin counter: 15. Grammar Counter: 1)

The teacher walks over to them "that's Butch Miles." He said then he points at me they groaned and walk over and I'm looking through my notebook "so that's your name freak." Brick said I nodded "we've been in the same classes since middle school and he's just now learning my name." I thought to myself

(If you've been in the same classes since middle school wouldn't he known you're name for eight years and damn what kind of school did you go to that you two had the same classes all four years? Sins Counter: 16)

"Alright guys most of this project is done outside of school." the bass teacher

(Man fuck outside of school projects. Sin Counter: 17)

(Great now I'm getting flashbacks of junior year history and that's sure as hell not a good thing and for that plus 20 sins for making me remember a shitty class Sin Counter: 37)

(Time skip to lunch)

(Timeskip is one word Misspelled words Counter: 5)

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

We finally get to the school and walk through the doors and we see a brunette wearing a purple t-shirt light blue jeans that go to her knees with low top purple converse

"You guys must be the new kids welcome to THA or Townsville High Arts I'm Robin and lucky for you its lunch time so I'll show you guys around. what's your names?" she said

("It's lunch." Grammar Counter: 2)

"I'm Blossom,this is Bubbles, and that's Buttercup." Blossom introduced us "we're sister Blossom is the oldest then Buttercup then me." Bubbles said "cool alright let's start the tour." she said then we start walking

("We're sister" Grammar Counter: 3)

(after the tour)

We get to the cafeteria "this is the cafeteria." Robin said "who's that?" Blossom asked looking at a ginger with crimson red eyes and a backwards hard cap with his bang coming out of the strap "that's Brick he's one of the two best guitarist here next to Beat." Robin said "who's that?" Bubbles asked looking at a blonde with navy blue eyes

(This is the only time Beat is mentioned and no he'll never be seen or heard from after Sin Counter: 38)

"that's Boomer he's one of the best bassist here next to Bass." she said I look over and see a boy with raven black hair and forest green eyes sitting alone "who's that?" I asked they look over "oh that's the freak and well no one knows his name cause none of us cared to learn it and none of us know how he got into this school since he's not good at anything." Robin explained

(First Bass goes to a different school we soon find out Sin Counter: 39)

(Second because someone doesn't show what they can do makes them a freak at this school apparently cause you know this story isn't based off a show where three girls were born in a crockpot and three boys were born in a prison toilet. Sin Counter: 40)

"how about you guys sit with me and my friends." Robin said I keep looking at him "sure." Bubbles and Blossom said they walk with Robin "Buttercup you coming?" she asked "no I'm gonna go sit with him." I said then I start walking over to him and sit in front of him

He looks up and swallows and raises an eyebrow "I'm Buttercup and you are?" I asked "Butch Miles." he said "like Desmond Miles from assassins creed." I said he nodded "ah those games were based off of my dads experiences." he said "who's your dad?" I asked "Desmond Miles." he said

(First off "Dad's experiences" Grammar Counter: 5

(Second Butch said "those games are based off of my dad's experiences." I imagine it's pretty obvious who Butch's dad is Sin Counter: 41)

(A/N spoiler alert for those who somehow haven't finished Assassins Creed 3)

"But he died after assassins creed three." I said "nope the only thing that got truly messed up with his left arm." He said

(Butch's P.O.V)

Wow I'm talking to a girl I just met she must be new no one talks to me beside Breeze and I don't think my little sister counts then I remembered something "hey you like pranks?" I asked she looked at me for a second "yeah they're fun to pull on people." she said smiling I smiled back "then watch." I said I point over to the popular table

(No your sister doesn't count and she also goes to a different school we soon find out Sin counter: 42)

"3..2..1." I counted down then I point and a bunch of green paint falls on the table I chuckled and Buttercup starts giggling one of the guys sees us "you think this is funny freak?" he shouted angry everyone looks at me I nodded

"oh you're dead freak." he said then he runs up and tries to punch me I duck then I start running and I see that one of the skaters kicked his board so that I would trip and I jump onto it and I do a ollie onto a table into a manual then I do a double kick flip off of the table and skate out the door then I get off of the board and I toss it back it and it rolls to the skater's foot

(Wouldn't you roll the skateboard back and not toss cause you know…..Injuring another student Sin Counter: 43)

I smirked and I keep going then the bell signaling that lunch is over rings I walk to my b-boy class and I sit against the mirror and the teacher walks in "alright we're going to team up with the freestyle class and the hip hop class you'll be in groups of six and we've already picked your groups." he said

Then he puts the list up and everyone walks up to the list "alright now go find your groups." he said then everyone leaves and starts going though each class except me I lean against the mirror still the teacher walks up to me "what's wrong Butch?" he asked "nothing." I said "looks I know that you like to do your thing alone and your the best b-boy at this school." he started

("Going through" Grammar Counter: 5) ("you're the best" Grammar Counter: 6)

"the other teachers and paired the best students together so don't worry." he said then he gets up and starts walking away "oh Butch he's over there." I heard the teacher say I look up and see Brick,Boomer,Buttercup and two other girls

("other teachers and I" Grammar Counter: 7)

I stand up not saying anything and I put my hands in my pockets and I start walking to the door and I drop and paper out of my pocket and I keep walk guess one of them saw it "hey you dropped this." one of them said I keep walking

"read it." I said and I keep walking

(Butch is trying to be edgy Sin Counter: 44)

(time skip to end of the day)

(Timeskip is still one word Misspelled words Counter: 6)

I'm walking to my car after everyone else left I walk then I get to my car "Butch!" I stop and see Boomer and Brick I look at them I look at them confused "hey Butch you think you could give us a ride home?" Boomer asked I shrugged then I nodded and get into my car "whoa a 2015 dodge charger." Brick said in awe

(Damn car fanatics Sin Counter: 45)

Then they get into the car "I live on 64 handy road." Boomer said "I live next door to Boomer so you can drop us off at the same place." Brick said and I nodded and I drive them home and I realized that they live practically across the street from me

(They Practically live across the street. Butch drives across the street to get home. I would say they just live across the street from Butch Sin Counter: 46)

I wait until they go inside their houses and I just drive across the street to my house and I walk in "dad I'm home." I said "in the kitchen." he said I walk into the kitchen and I sit at the island and I see that he's doing a lot of cooking "what's with all of the food?" I asked "tonight is our night to host the neighborhood dinner party tonight." he said

(Neighborhood dinner party? That's not a sin I'm just questioning who host a neighborhood dinner party.)

I rolled my eyes "then you'll know where I'll be during the entire thing." I said he nodded then I leave the kitchen "it starts in about two hours." he said "ok." I said then I go to me room and I put my fist onto button and my bed goes up showing a hidden passage way

("Go to my room" Grammar Counter: 8)

("I go to me room" what're we pirates? Sin Counter: 47)

(Passageway is one word Misspelled words Counter: 7)

I go down and I push another button that and my bed goes down and I keep walking and I get to the dojo that's under our house then the hologram starts "Butch are you ready for training." he said I nodded then I go into the ground and then I come shooting out wearing my ninja outfit

(Why's "that" there Sin Counter: 48)

(A/N Butch's Ninja Mask looks like Scorpion's mask from Mortal Kombat X but forest green instead of yellow and the rest of the ninja suit looks like Ryu Hybusa's from Ninja Gaiden 3)

(It's Ryu Hayabusa Misspelled words Counter: 8)

"let's do it." I said then I get into a battle stance

(after Butch's training session)

I go back to my regular clothes and I go back up to my room and I walk out and close the door and I see that the dinner party is starting and I go the to the animus room and we have six of them since abstergo sent us twelve of them the others are still in their boxes in the basement

and I have a smaller one in my room then I go and put Mortal Komat X into the tray and then I go into one of them smirked "link start." I said then I close my eyes and I'm in front of the player select I pick Scorpion and I pick Sub-Zero as my opponent then the stage is picked I get into a battle stance "round one. fight!" the announcer said then we charge at each other

("Mortal Kombat" Misspelled words Counter: 9)

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

(We're back to Buttercup the other edge lord of this story Sin Counter: 49)

"why do we have to go to this stupid party?" I asked "because we're part of this neighborhood now and they have a dinner party once a month." mom said I rolled my eyes and we walk up to the door and my dad knocks on the door and a man with bandage covering his entire left arm "hello you must be the new neighbors." he said

(Being forced to go to a neighborhood dinner party Sin Counter: 50)

"nice to meet you I'm John Utonium this is my wife Margaret, and our daughters Blossom,Buttercup, and Bubbles." Dad said "nice to meet you I'm Desmond Miles come in." he said then we walk into the house wow this is huge

(That's literally what she said Sin Counter: 51)

"you girls can find my daughter Breeze and the rest of the teens in the den which is upstairs and the third door on your right." he said we nodded "thank you." Bubbles said being polite then we get to the den and see about twelve teens "hey girls." we look and see Boomer and Brick

(It must be a pretty big den Sin Counter: 52)

"hey guys what're you doing here?" Blossom asked "we live across the street and our parents made us come." Brick said Boomer nodded "what're you girls doing here?" Boomer asked "we live next door and had to come." Blossom said and me not paying attention "wow this is what Butch's house looks like." I said to myself but they heard me

(It's pretty obvious what they're doing at a neighborhood dinner party Sin Counter: 53)

"wait Butch lives here?" Bubbles asked i looked at them "don't you guys know Butch's last name?" I asked they shook their heads no I sighed "his last name is Miles and if you didn't recognize him his dad is Desmond Miles from Assassins Creed." I said they looked at me in shock "but where is he?" Boomer asked

(Should be an uppercase "i" Grammar Counter: 9

(Should be "Assassin's Creed" Grammar Counter: 10)

"I don't know let's try asking his dad." I said they nodded and we walk into the living room and find Butch's dad talking to my dad "excuse me Mr. Miles." Blossom said he turns to us "what can I do for you guys?" he asked "do you know where Butch is?" I asked "yes I do let me show you." he said then we follow him and we get to a door and he opens it "he's in there." he said "Thank you." we said

He nodded and walks back to the living room we walk into the door and it looks like a movie theater on one side there's chairs and a giant tv with a popcorn maker and soda machine and on the other side there's six animuses and a giant tv and I see Butch in one of the animus' (A/N the animuses look like the ones from assassins creed 2 and 3)

(Why is it spelled right in the author's note and yes I'm still counting it Misspelled words Counter: 10)

We walk over and look at the screen "awesome he has Mortal Kombat X." I said in shock "finish him." the announcer said then Scorpion throws the rope dart into Sub-Zero's knee then retracts it then throws it into us head pulls it off then retracts the dart then the head goes passes him then he throws a sword at the head and it gets stuck in a tree "Scorpion wins. Fatality." the announcer said then the menus comes up

(This is the who's next fatality from MKX but Scorpion doesn't throw the rope dart at their knee first he goes right for the head Sin Counter: 54)

The curser moves by itself and goes to desynchronize then the screen goes black and I look over and see that Butch is getting up "hey Butch." I said he looks and sees me

(Cursor Misspelled words Counter: 11)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I open my eyes and see Brick,Boomer,Buttercup and two other girls "hey Buttercup." I said then I walk to the soda machine "why aren't you with the other teens?" Brick asked "because dinner parties aren't my cup of tea." I said "since we're all here we can practice our routine." the ginger girl said

"do you have a place where we can practice?" the blonde girl said I nodded and point to the animuses then I get a soda and walk over "get in one at a time and say create then when everyone is done we all can go into an empty world" I said they nodded "who's first?" I asked

(This is some Sword Art Online shit yelling create Sin Counter: 55)

They look at each other "it's not gonna hurt." I said the the blonde girl sits on one of the animuses "create." she said "you might feel a little shock." I said "what!" she shouted then it scans her eyes then knocks her out and does the rest of the process "ow!" she said them she gets up I walk over to the computer

(What kind of device is this that it knocks people out to get information Sin Counter: 56)

I look at the information it said things like height, weight, for some odd reason bra size and panty size and other things "Bubbles." I said she looks at me I motion her over to me she walks over "yeah?" she asked I point to the screen "is all of this info right?" I asked "yes but how does it know so much?" she asked "it scanned your body and thoughts." I said "who's next?" I asked

(Ok I think Bubbles needs an adult Sin Counter: 57)

Then the ginger girl gets in and it does the same I look on the computer "Blossom." I said then I motion her over and point to the screen "is this right?" I asked she nodded "yes but I feel violated." she said "don't worry it's only a first time feeling and you won't even worry about it." I said this continued for the rest of them "alright guys that's it we can all go in now." I said

(Ok Now Blossom needs an adult Sin Counter: 58)

"to get in just say link start and don't worry anything that happens to your body in there won't affect your body in the real world." I said they nodded and we each sit in an animus "link start." we said then we appear in an empty house with no furniture

(Yup blatant rip off of S.A.O Sin Counter: 59)

"alright guys let's get started." Blossom said "first what class are you guys from the three of us are from the freestyle class." Bubbles said "Brick and I are from the hip hop class." Boomer said

"B-boy class." I said "alright let's get to work." Buttercup said

(after their done with their routine)

(After "they're" done Grammar Counter: 11)

"alright we got it since its not due till Friday what do we do now?" Blossom asked then Brick gets a phone call "wait we can still get phone calls." Bubbles said I nodded "as long as your phone is on you when you start the animus." I said

(It's not Grammar Counter: 12)

"who is it?" Boomer asked "Berserk." he said then he walks out of ear shot "who's Berserk?" Bubbles asked "Brick's girlfriend." Boomer started I feel a sad presence "that he hates and for some reason won't dump." he said then the presence is gone

(Earshot is one word Misspelled words Counter: 11)

"he always he needs to lose her in the worst kind a way all she does is sit on her ass and most of the time Brick works to give her money every payday but it isn't enough cause she has expensive taste." Boomer said then Brick walks back over

(Damn blatantly stating song lyrics from a song that's later in the chapter Sin Counter: 60)

Then Blossom gets a phone call "who is it?" Buttercup asked "it's Ryan." she said then walks out of ear shot "who's Ryan?" I asked "Blossom's boyfriend." Bubbles said then I feel another sad presence "that she hates and does the same thing Berserk does and she won't dump him for some reason." Buttercup said

(Earshot is still one word Misspelled words Counter: 12)

(Damn again blatantly stating song lyrics from a song that's later in the chapter Sin Counter: 61)

"what did she want?" Boomer asked "since she's also here she wanted to know where I was." he said "what did he want?" Buttercup asked "he anted to know where I was." she said "alright now that we're done what can we do?" Buttercup asked

(He "wanted" to know Misspelled words Counter: 13)

"this world is on creative mode meaning we can do and make anything you want." I said then I put my hands up "alright now there are six rooms pick one and you can customize it and if you need help just message me" I said

(Creative mode? what's next? you're gonna go slay the ender dragon? Sin Counter: 62)

Then we run and I find an empty room and I customize it then I get teleported to a baby blue room which I'm guessing is Bubbles's room I turn and see Bubbles staring at the closet "you teleported me." I said she looks at me "this closet is too small I can't as much clothes as I wanted." she whined

(Bubbles' room Grammar Counter: 13)

"alright go into the closet and push your arms out." I said she looked at me confused then walks into the closet and put her arms out and the closet expands "yay." she said then she starts filling the closet

(What's the point of filling a virtual closet? Sin Counter: 63)

(after they're all done customizing their rooms)

We're now outside the house "alright that was fun." Buttercup said then I make a water gun and I shoot her with it "hey who did that?" she asked i spray her again "oh its on." she said she makes a water gun and shoots everyone with it now it's a full on water fight

("It's" on Grammar Counter: 14)

We're laughing and Brick hugs Blossom from behind and uses her as a shield then Brick disappears and Blossom falls onto the ground "ow!" she said we stop "where's Brick?" Boomer asked I pull up the menu and I push desynchronize all then we get off of the animuses

(That desynchronize all setting could be used to fuck over someone Sin Counter: 64)

We see Brick standing there with a girl yelling at him "you can't just pull someone out of the animus that can be dangerous and life threatening." I said to her "whatever freak." she said and she leaves "how shes a bitch." I said Boomer nodded "did you guys like being in there?" I asked they nod "yeah it was really fun." Bubbles said "would guys like one of your own?" I asked "yes." they said

(Yeah sure just fuck the fact that you could've killed your boyfriend Sin Counter: 65)

"follow me." I said then we go into the basement and I turn on the light and I find the boxes and I give a box to each of them "these were the extras they sent us and when you start it up first thing to come up is what color do you want the computer to be and you pick the color." I said

(You know just give away devices that are over a thousand dollars for free Sin Counter: 66)

"it has a touch screen and a tutorial to help you get started." I said "it comes with a visor so you can go into the built in animus that's in the computer and it also functions as a regular computer and can turn into a laptop." I said (A/N the Visor looks like Cyclop's Visor from the X-Men)

(Scratch that it could do all that it has to be worth at least fifteen hundred Sin Counter: 67)

they nodded then we leave the basement and go into the living room since the party was over "see you guys online tomorrow." Buttercup said Brick,Boomer, and I nod they leave and I go to bed

(Or you know see you at school Sin Counter: 68)

(the next day in the auditorium)

It's Boomer,Buttercup,Bubbles, and I are getting ready to do something we are gonna play a song over the loud speaker "alright guys ready." Buttercup said we nodded then I turn the loud speaker on

(Loudspeaker is one word Misspelled words Counter 15)

Why don't you get a Job by The Offspring

Butch and Boomer:

Brick's got a girlfriend, man he hates that bitch

He tells us every day

He says, "Man I really gotta lose my Berserk

In the worst kind of way"

Butch:

She sits on her ass, he works his hands to the bone

To give her money every payday

But she wants more dinero just to stay at home

Well my friend, you gotta say

Boomer:

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Butch and Boomer:

I guess all his money, well it isn't enough

To keep her bill collectors at bay

I guess all his money, well it isn't enough

'Cause that girl's got expensive taste

Butch:

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Boomer:

Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all, oh yeah

But hey man free rides just don't come along every day

Let me tell you about my other friend now

Bubbles and Buttercup grab the mics and I push record and record the audio

Buttercup and Bubbles:

Blossom's got a boyfriend man she hates that dick

She tells us every day

He wants more dinero just to stay at home

Well my friend, you gotta say

Buttercup:

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job, oh yeah

Bubbles:

I won't give you no money, I always pay

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

All:

Na, na, why don't you get a job

We finished singing and I send that to Blossom's boyfriend and the bell goes off no we walk through the halls with the occasional glares at me we get to Brick's locker and we see Brick "what's up Brick." Boomer said "thanks guys I finally got rid of her in the worst kind of way." he said we fist bump

(First off how did you record that Sin Counter: 68)

(second how did you get Blossom's boyfriend's cell phone number Sin Counter: 69)

(Third who sent it to Brick's girlfriend Sin Counter: 70)

(Fourth how did they get Brick's girlfriend's cell phone number consider how much of a bitch she was it must've been hard to get Sin Counter: 71)

(Fifth if they got the cell phone numbers from Brick and Blossom how come neither of the reds questioned why they needed the cell phone numbers of their girlfriend/boyfriend Sin Counter: 72)

Then Blossom comes and hugs Bubbles and Buttercup "thank you guys I owe you one." she said "yeah yeah you owe us one now get off you know I don't like hugs." Buttercup said then Brick,Boomer and I chuckled

(Yeah cause not liking hugs is funny Sin Counter: 73)

Current Sin Count: 73

Grammar Count: 14

Misspelled words Count: 15

Chapter sentence:"Autocorrecting Butch to Bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Wrong with Two More Ninjas

Spoilers:Duh

(Butch's P.O.V)

(The usual Butch point of view Sin Counter:74)

(Also the Grammar counter and misspelled words counter will now be combined with the sin counter so. Sin Counter:93)

After all of that I'm at my locker with no one in the halls since its lunch time then I get punched in the face I look and see Scorpion from Injustice gods among us "what the fuck." I said in shock I stand up "your soul will burn." he said I go into the ground and I come out wearing my ninja suit

(It's Sin Counter:94)

"alright then let's go." I said then we charge at each other and I do a round house kick to his face and he goes through the wall into the cafeteria and onto a table where Brick,Boomer,Blossom,Bubbles, and Buttercup are he gets up and throws his rope dart I dodge it and I grab the chain and he retracts it and I go flying towards him and I kick him in the face and he loses the part of the mask that covers his mouth

(Roundhouse is one word Sin Counter:95)

All you could see a skeleton jaw and then I jump up and I drop kick him and I spring back up then I do a butterfly flip and I kick him on top of his head he bounces off of the ground then I grab his body and run through the window then I tackle him to the ground

(First off I'm pretty sure if you drop kick someone they also fall down Sin Counter:96)

(Second off this isn't taking place in a video game so he's only bouncing at max an inch off the ground Sin Counter:97)

Then I roll and I grab his feet then I slam him on the ground I see that the police came then he tries to punch me I duck and and I punch him in the gut then I knee him in the face then I teleport then I punch him in the face then I slam my foot on his chest

Then I slide my foot on the ground and I do a backflip and he slides on the ground he gets up I throw my rope darts into his chest then I smash him into a rock then I smash him into another rock then I jump into the air and do a double front flip then I smash his head into the ground then his body darkens and a circle appears around his waist I walk over

(So the video game characters are digimon when they're defeated Sin Counter:98)

(If you think I'm joking look up digimon fractal code)

And I slide my middle and index finger on it and it goes into my fingers and he disappears and the damage he caused was fixed I look at it in surprise wow "freeze! Put your hands up!" a cop shouted "dad!" I look and see Buttercup,Bubbles, and Blossom run over to the cop "are you girls

ok?" he asked they nodded and he glares at me

(Why is John's dialogue on two separate lines when he's saying one sentence? Sin Counter:99)

"put your hands up!" he shouted I put my hands up and one of my hands are in a fist "open your hand!" he shouted I open my hand and I drop and smoke bomb and I go into the ground and I'm back at my locker in my regular clothes luckily my locker was open then I close my locker and there's Buttercup "hey BC what's up." I said

(How did Buttercup not see him come out of the ground since when scorpion teleports or comes out of the ground he leaves a little fire Sin Counter:100)

"did you hear what happened in the lunch room?" she asked "no I didn't what happened?" I asked "there were two ninjas fighting and the cops came and the ninja that won sucked up the other ninja and disappeared." she said I looked at her "It sounds like some homeless guy's fever dream." she said

(First off Lunchroom is one word Sin Counter:101)

(Second Buttercup's description of the fight sounds like she wasn't there and didn't see it when she was one of the first people to be near the fight Sin Counter:102)

"it does but I believe you." I said "can I have Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles Utonium Brick Mathews Boomer Manter and Butch Miles report to the auditorium please." the principal said we looked at each other and walked to the to auditorium

(What're the odds that Brick, Butch and Boomer would have the same initials Sin Counter:103)

We walk into the auditorium and we see the others sitting on the stage we get onto the stage "you guys know what's going on?" I asked they shake their heads no Buttercup and I sit down near them then "alright now that you're all here we can get this started." we look over and see the principal with a smile on her face

"knowing how great you guys are I presume that you're done with your dance routine am I correct?" she asked "yes we are." Blossom said "good you're going to preform it now for the whole school." she said then she walks over to the p.a system "all student report to the auditorium for a performance." she said

(What would've happened if they weren't finished with their routine Sin Counter:104)

"alright guys get into position." Brick said we nodded and got into position I get behind the curtain and I see that everyone is coming and they sit down I take a deep breathe time to show them why I got into this school then the music starts and it's a hip hip beat

(Someone tell me what the fuck is a hip hip beat Sin Counter:105)

Brick,Blossom,Boomer,Bubbles, and Buttercup line up next to the curtain where I am here we go I run do a cartwheel now everyone can see me into a double backflip into a coin drop then I get up turn around and put my hands behind my back

(If you did a cartwheel when the others are lined up next to the curtain where you are then the only thing people could see is your shoes Sin Counter:106)

Brick and Boomer run over and do the same I look to my left and see Kabal, Noob, Sub-Zero from mortal kombat 9 where the fuck are these guys coming from and great it's three on one just great then they sprint and grab Brick,Boomer and I and keep going and through the wall

(First off So far only one thing has happened during this routine and that's Butch's b-boy moves and that's it Sin Counter:107)

(Second off nobody did anything when three STUDENTS get rushed off stage by three strangers Sin Counter:108)

(Third off how did Kabal, Noob and Sub-Zero get into the school and passed everyone without being noticed Sin Counter:109)

I get why they want me but why Brick and Boomer ok that's enough I knee Kabal in the chest and he drops me I land on my feet then using my rope darts grabbed Noob and Sub-Zero and threw them back making them let go of Brick and Boomer then Kano and Baraka walk up next to Kabal "what the fuck." Brick said in shock then Noob and Sub-Zero charge at Brick and Boomer and I wasn't fast enough

(But we don't get why they want you Sin counter:110)

(Well there you have it. This is how two of the eight ninjas got their powers yet the other six just show up in the story with powers and no backstory of how each of them got their powers Sin Counter:111)

(Where the fuck are these characters coming from and there isn't even an explanation in future chapters Sin Counter:112)

Sub-Zero and Noob get to Brick and Boomer and grab their shoulders then they go into the ground "shit." I said then ice starts forming out of no where and it makes a statue then Boomer breaks out of it and looks at his hands "what the?" Boomer said confused then I look and see a shadow on the ground and Brick comes out of the shadow

(So Brick and Boomer get MK 9 entrances Sin Counter:113)

"what the fuck is going on?" Brick asked wait a minute they're like me now I stand up and I start walking towards Kabal,Kano, and Baraka "Butch are you crazy what're you doing?" Brick asked I turned around and smirked then I go into the ground and come out wearing my ninja outfit "no way you're that ninja that was at lunch." Boomer said I nodded "I need you guys to listen to me focus and go into the ground." I said

(Brick says what we're all thinking Sin Counter:114)

"what! Why?" Brick asked "just trust me." I said "alright." they said then they focus and go into the ground and again ice starts to form and makes a statue then Boomer breaks out of the statue again but this time in a ninja outfit like mine but the part that covers his mouth is different from mine

(Yeah I would trust a guy that went into the ground and came back wearing a ninja outfit that he somehow put on the matter of seconds Sin Counter:115)

Then a shadow appears and Brick comes out of it also wearing a ninja outfit and the thing that covers his mouth is also different from mine and Boomer's (A/N Boomer's mask looks like Sub-Zero's Mask from Mortal Kombat X and Brick's mask looks like Noob's mask from mortal kombat 9 but crimson red)

(Where do these ninja outfits come from Sin Counter:116)

"you guys ready?" I asked they nodded and the six of us charge at each other Kabal pulls out his hookswords and I pull out my twin katanas we clash then I kick his foot making him lose his balance then I do a back flip and kick him in the face

(Hook swords is two words and Backflip is one word Sin Counter:118)

Then using his super speed ran towards me I land on my hands then I start spinning on my hands then I kick him in the face and I jump to my feet then I do a butterfly flip and kick him in the face then I using my rope dart I stab it in his neck then I wrap the chain around his neck then I kick him through a portal then I make another portal and he's now a skeleton then I pull and the skeleton breaks and then he darkens and a circle appears around him

(How the fatality should've been minus one sin. Sin Counter:117)

I walk over and I swipe my index and middle finger across the circle and it goes into my fingers I smirked then I turn and see that Brick and Boomer did the same I nodded and see the damages are fixed then the police show up I put another smoke bomb in my hand "freeze put your hands up!" he demanded

(wait did the cops leave and come back After Butch's fight with Scorpion? Sin Counter:118)

We put our hands up "open your hand!" he shouted I smirked and dropped the smoke bomb and I grabbed Brick and Boomer and go into the ground and we end up in the boys bathroom in our regular clothes we walk out of the bathroom "that was so cool I can't wait to tell Bubbles." Boomer said "no Boomer you can't tell anybody now that you're a ninja your secret identity like ninjas stay in the shadows." I said

(First off the cops fell for the smoke bomb in the clenched hand twice Sin Counter:119)

(Secondly forgot to mention this earlier but the cops didn't stay at the school after Butch's fight with Scorpion Sin Counter:120)

(Third roll credits Sin Counter:121)

"did you tell anyone that you're a ninja?" Brick asked "yes I did I told my dad but my sister doesn't know." I said "that's unfair you can tell someone and we can't." Boomer whined "first off he found out that I'm a ninja cause I transformed in front of him and second my dad was an assassin so he knows that I know what I'm doing." I explained

(First it's never explained why Butch had to transform in front of his father Sin Counter:123)

They nodded "hey you three!" we look and see the principal she walks over to us "what are you three doing here?" she asked "we were just using the bathroom." Brick lied she looked at us "alright now get to class and Butch remember you have to help me move today after school." she said then she walked away "alright." I said

(Why would she tell him this in front of his friends cause this looks sketchy if the principal asks a student to help them move after school Sin Counter:124)

"why is the principal having you help her move?" Boomer asked "she's my Dad's girlfriend they've been dating for two years and now she's moving in with us." I said "really how weird is that?" Brick asked "very but she's one of the reasons how I got into this school." I said "really?" they asked I nodded "she heard me drumming and saw me dance and I got accepted." I said

(It's never explained how Desmond and Elise met Sin Counter:125)

(Second last time we saw Desmond with a women he loved he stabbed her with a hidden blade. Sin Counter:126)

"wow so that's how you got into the school." Boomer said I nodded "what do you have next?" Brick asked "gym." I said "wait we've all been in the same gym class." Boomer said I nodded "wait then how come we haven't seen you?" Brick asked "because I sit at the top of the bleachers and you guys a usually talking to a girl,your friends, or each other." I said "oh." they said "what about in the locker room?" Boomer asked "I change after everyone leaves." I said

(Why does he change after everyone leaves the locker room it's not like he should be ashamed of his body if he's a fucking ninja. Sin Counter:127)

(How is Butch passing P.E if he hasn't been participating cause I know at my school you have to participate to get a grade. Sin Counter: 128)

"alright guys let's hurry before we get detention." Brick said Boomer and I nodded and we run to the locker room we walk out of the locker room and walk over to the bleachers and sit down "hey boys." we look over and see the girls "what's up girls." I said

"alright students we're going to the soccer field we're going to start off in little groups then form two teams and play one game." he said then we go outside "alright guys you pick your groups and practice." he said then everyone split off i lean against one of the goals and Brick, Boomer, and the girls walk over to me

(Wait they're still in the gym so they're playing indoor soccer which doesn't involve a regular sized goal. Sin Counter:129)

"alright we've got our group." Blossom said we get five balls and I get in the goal "Butch here's a challenge for you." I look and see the teacher "I want you to stop the balls only using b-boy moves." he said I nodded and I get ready then they kick the balls I do flares and I block two balls then I do air flares and stop two balls then I do a back flip and I kick the ball into the air

(I know what it looks like to do flares and air flares to block soccer back take a lot of precision so blocking two at a time would be impossible. Sin Counter: 130)

Then I do a butterfly flip and I kick the ball across the field and into the goal and I land in a hand stand then out of no where a ball gets kicked over to me and it goes flying into my arm and I lay on the ground and I sit up Brick and Boomer run over "you ok Butch?" they asked "I don't know is my arm supposed to bend this way?" I asked

(Handstand and nowhere are one word Sin Counter:132)

I lift up my arm and it's bent the wrong way "whoa!" Brick and Boomer said "we'll bring him to the nurse." Brick said then grabs my good arm and Boomer grabs my feet and they bring me into the building "are we clear?" I asked "yeah why?" Brick asked "put me down." I said then put me down and I stand up

(Who the fuck goes to the nurse for a broken arm? Sin Counter:133)

(Also if I went to the nurse in my school with a broken arm she would give me a mint. That's not a sin I was just telling you how shitty my school nurse is.)

I grab my arm and blend it the right way and I crack my elbow "awe there we go." I said then I stretch my arm "aren't you in pain from doing that?" Brick asked I shake my head "I have the spirit of scorpion and you what scorpion is?" I asked "a ninja." Boomer said Brick and I face palm "yes but that's not Butch means scorpion is already dead so in other words Butch can't die." Brick explained to Boomer

(First off yes scorpion can die that's how he became the hell fire ninja we love. Sin Counter:134)

(Second for those who have seen the death battle where scorpion fought Ryu from Street Fighter it would've taken one hit from the raging demon to kill scorpion Sin Counter:135)

(Last let's remember that quote from Brick saying that Butch can't die.)

"oh." Boomer said just now getting it Brick and I shake our heads and walk away "what?" Boomer asked as he ran to keep up with us "hello students as you may know the bash is next week and the people who're going to preform are Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup Utonium, Brick Mathews." she started to say we hear a bunch of girls squealing "Boomer Manter." she said then we hear more squealing "and Butch Miles thank you." she said

(The word is perform Sin Counter:136)

"what!" we said in shock "did you sign us up for the bash?" I asked they shake their heads then the bell rings "we can ask the girls when we go online after school." Brick said Boomer and I nodded and we ran to our class

(They never ask the girls Sin Counter:137)

(after school)

I'm at my locker and I close it and see Buttercup "hey Buttercup what's up." I said "can you give me a ride home my sisters left and I have detention." she said I nodded "sure I can wait." I said "thanks Butch." she said she gave me a quick hug and ran to detention I've never felt that before

(What the embrace of a women man that's got to suck. Sin Counter: 138)

I walk to the recording room and I start making a beat I make the beat and I walk into the booth and I put the headphones on and I just lose my self in the music

(First myself one word Sin Counter:139)

(Second missed opportunity to sing Lose Yourself by Eminem Sin Counter:140)

Watch me Change by Brother Blake

Butch:

Watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane

Watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you mother fuckers I can change

(Brick's P.O.V)

I'm walking with Boomer in the school we hear music and we look in the recording studio and we look and see Butch listening to the music playing and is probably about to rap or sing "hey Boomer have to play through the intercom." I said he nodded and walked over and made it come through the intercom

(I don't think that should a button in a studio since anyone at any point during school could blast music through the intercom. Sin Counter:141)

Butch:

I've embraced it now

do whatever i can to fuck up your day

and then i take a bow

you should never see me act this way

but whatever's in the air tonight it feels right

no colour in my life only black and white

put the drink in my hand

then i tell 'em sit tight

not the best time for me to be polite

I'm the only one that you can blame

if you came for a show follow me through the flames

I'm finding out now it's my world to claim

and I'm never coming down

I'll never be the same

Watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane

Watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you mother fuckers I can change

I'm the only one that you can blame

if you came for a show follow me through the flames

I'm finding out now its my world to claim

and I'm never coming down

I'll never be the same

Watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane

Watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you I can change

watch me go insane, I told you mother fuckers I can change

I'm the only one that you can blame

if you came for a show follow me through the flames

I'm finding out now it's my world to claim

and I'm never coming down

I'll never be the same

(I miss listening to this song minus one sin. Sin Counter: 140)

(Butch's P.O.V)

The music ends and I walk out of the booth and I see Brick and Boomer there "what're you guys doing here?" I asked "we were looking for you and ask for a ride home and we heard music and followed it." Brick said "I didn't know you could rap." Boomer said "how would you?" I said "well that was the best rapping I've ever heard." Brick said

(Does this school not have any buses. Sin Counter:141)

(Why is everyone asking Butch for a ride what if he didn't have a car then you'd have to walk home and that's not a good idea. Sin Counter:142)

(Another fact a friend of mine walked home after finals because it was half a day and he only had to make up one final and he ended up getting sick.)

"thanks." I said then I walk out of the studio "Butch will you give us a ride home?" Boomer asked "yeah I'm just waiting for Buttercup since she has detention." I said

(after detention)

We walks to my car "so that was you over the intercom." Buttercup asked I nodded "yeah it was." I said we get into the car "wait if you're so talented then why does everyone call you a freak?" Buttercup asked "yeah I was wondering the same thing." Brick said

"they call me a freak because of I don't go around school showing off my talents to everyone." I said "really?" Boomer asked I nodded "wow the people here suck." Buttercup said I nodded then I leave the parking lot

(That doesn't make you a freak Sin Counter:143)

(Yeah people do suck minus one sin. Sin Counter:142)

Current Sin Counter:142

Chapter sentence: Video Game characters are digimon


End file.
